Can't live wo u, but can't stay where u r
by escawing
Summary: Continuation of the Escaflowne series. Focused on Hitomi and her thoughts. One Shot. Did Hitomi make the right choice on leaving Van?


Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne  
  
A.N. Hey you guys! This is just from my point of view and I hope I'll be able to do this ONE SHOT! ^.^  
  
Hitomi sighed as she went into her apartment. She put her keys down carelessly beside her coffee maker and made her way into her room. While she started changing into more comfortable clothes, she thought about the events that had happened when she came back to Gaea.  
  
Nothing much had happened except Yukari and Amano had gone out together yet they realized that they were both better off as friends. They had become like siblings while she was away. Comforted each other while Hitomi was off in another world.  
  
After highschool Yukari and Amano worked together in making up and write fantasy stories for kids to adults. They had quite a good number of people working under them and their business was doing pretty well. Even Disney had made a few movies like Atlantis and Treasure Planet based on their stories.  
  
When Hitomi returned and had told Yukari and Amano everything that had happened (save the more personal "only a woman would understand" from Yukari only), both of them had asked if they could make a story out of it. Yet not giving off their true source and changing the story slightly. Hitomi agreed joking a little that she wanted a share in the profit which the two had took seriously and promised her 20% of the profit.  
  
Before she knew it the whole world new about Escaflowne and the Girl from the Mystic Moon. She didn't need to work for the company raised a lot, a LOT of money and well, you can picture how much she earned. The story was so sad, intricate and had heart and soul put altogether. The people never heard of such a story before. It was realistic and heartouching.  
  
In Hitomi's spare time she liked to go online and go to fanfiction.net and check out the fanfics people made up. Yukari had phoned her when she found out people were making up stories about Escaflowne and how some continued on from where the company had left off.  
  
Hitomi wanted to read what people thought and see if she had made the right decision of leaving Gaea. After reading some, she saw a few about her returning to Van a few years after the great war. She read about a new war and how it was hard for them to fight back since they were getting older. She realized that people may not accept her since she wasn't born in a royal house nor did she know about Fanalia's customs.  
  
As she read more she realized that it would be a mistake for her to go back to Gaea, and that more people would suffer is she came back. Even though it pained her, she knew she had to stay in her real world and Van in his no matter how much the two of them hurt. It would be better this way than lead Gaea to another unnecessary war.  
  
Besides, she could still contact Van when they were sleeping. She had to be content with the connection they had. She knew they would eventually get over each other, they had only really cared for each other. Maybe it was just like brother sister sort of thing. She was saving him all the time because of her power and Van because he had to repay her and he did care for her. It was that she was needed in a certain time and now that she helped rid the war and learn new things, she didn't need to stay in Gaea anymore.  
  
Hitomi was in her bed all tucked in as she waited for sleep to arrive. During her thoughts of whether she did the right thing which took months, she had talked to Van about it who understood and agreed on just being friends. Well not exactly "friends" more like soulmates. They shared their innermost thoughts and feelings with each other and guided each other through their confusing times. Yet enjoying each others' company.  
  
A yawn crept out of her mouth and she felt herself being pulled down under the covers into the deep sleep with a smile of content.  
  
A.N. Hey, what do you guys think? I needed to somehow get this out of my head since I've been sort of thinking about it for a LONG time. Hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
